


Tales from Three Houses

by Nezanie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other, beastunit!Marianne, non binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: A series of stories revolving around various three houses characters.Latest Entry: DoroPetra - Black Eagles Soar in Pairs





	1. As Green Stares into Lilac - Edeleth

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Byleth loved seeing themselves reflected in those piercing, determined eyes. 
> 
> Pairing: Byleth (they/them)/Edelgard

Byleth had not been at Garreg Mach for long, they often think of the three noble leaders of each house. They are similar deep down without pondering much on their heritage, there is more than meets the eye. The future king, the Emperor and Alliance leader, it seemed too good to be true that they would be all be classmates. If the three got along now and built a strong relationship of trust and friendship, it would be a wonderful opportunity to unite the four great powers of Fodlan having it reflect in how they acted towards one another politically. 

The three of them were special, Byleth could tell and they all seemed to bear a burden that weighed on their shoulders a little too much. On more taxing days, it was easy for their classmates to see, Claude was more aloof, Dimitri was close to snapping and Edelgard, she was guarded, polite and very quick to vanish. However, there was a fundamental difference for Byleth, that between all of them, it was only one that pulled them close.

The girl, white hair, fair skinned and with a temper that was the opposite of her gentler looks, made Byleth instinctively seek her out. After saving her from the bandit, they couldn’t help but scrutinise Edelgard more attentively.

You could see it in her eyes how she sought strength and had a clear goal in mind. It made Byleth, who had never really thought of what to do with themselves before teaching, a little miffed. It was why Byleth chose to lead the Black Eagles, they wanted to know if they could feel even more. If there could be one thing in their lives as a person that Byleth could aim for.

Sothis, just like with the blunder of their near death, wasn’t very amused with Byleth’s antics.

“You pay so little attention to anything, isn’t it obvious,” she scoffed on her throne leaning her head on her hand. It was rather boring when there is nothing going on for her to watch from inside Byleth. ‘You’re changing, so try and use that pretty little head of yours a little and guess why. Maybe what you want is not waiting to be found but right under your nose,”

Thinking back to their first interaction, when the three leaders asked for her services, it was easy to see the hunger in Edelgard’s eyes. She had remained calm and poised, and yet Byleth could feel her blood boiling underneath the normalcy and her calculated actions. 

_‘Claude is furtive, he shows nothing of his true self, Dimitri is sweet, and underneath his proper appearance there is a lot of anger, and Edelgard. What about her?’_ Byleth couldn’t pick a way to describe her. She was persuasive, showed her cards only when she felt safe to do so. Even though Edelgard loved a fair fight and would rather not use trickery, she wasn’t above acknowledging the uses of being sly. She allowed those who would follow her and those who would not for the most part a choice. That choice would not budge her into annihilating anybody that got in her way.

It felt like a contradiction to Byleth and made them ever so curious to know more. It was the first time in their life, they wanted to understand another person. It was a pleasant affair.

“I want to be with Edelgard,” Byleth murmured one night to no one in particular. Sothis didn’t reply, letting the professor have a moment to sort out their thoughts and the emerging feelings from all the new experiences that were making them confront all the years of feeling like a fish out of water. 

Byleth had always felt lost,and now as they looked down savouring the sight of Edelgard instructing the class on their next mission with such passion, they came to notice that the missing piece of the puzzle in their heart was no longer that important to fill. It didn’t feel so empty anymore. Was this what finding a place to belong should be like?

“Professor?”

Byleth hummed, tilting their head before noticing they had been staring, “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Edelgard didn't look too pleased, wrinkles forming above the bridge of their nose. Oh and her eyes, beautiful with that strange pastel like shade of _lilac_? Byleth couldn’t pick the exact colour, it was strange and oddly mesmerising even when they carried a hint of annoyance as she glared at her teacher.

“Everyone’s been dismissed already, and you heard no part of the briefing?” she huffed, the hand on her hip with fingers tapping against her clothes. Byleth blinked stopping themselves from smiling, the girl was a second away from pouting but it was probably not dignified and Edelgard caught herself. 

“I was just thinking your eyes are really pretty,” Byleth tried to change the subject and get out of trouble. Edelgard seemed flustered but as always kept her emotions in check. It wouldn’t be so easy to give her the slip.

With a cough and a nod she thanked the professor. “That doesn’t mean I’m not angry, our mission is in a week, we can’t be too careful,”

“I assure you, everyone is more than ready,” Byleth clasped their hands on their desks looking at the girl’s mannerisms seeing how nervous the girl seemed. She was so interesting to watch, “Bernadette isn’t hiding behind trees anymore as well,” 

“I know, I can’t help but fear they’re not quite ready to _spill blood,_ that’s all,” Edelgard bit her lip. “Casper is enthusiastic but that isn’t the same as _prepared_.” There was a moment that she seemed out of it, looking in front of her through unblinking eyes. Her mind was no longer in the same room as her body, it felt like she was a million miles away. Her classmates were her responsibility and she took it very seriously. She took everything too seriously.

“That’s not something we can do for them,” Byleth pointed out realistically, getting up when there was no response and placing a hand on her shoulder. Edelgard spasmed, a tiny jump that Byleth wouldn’t have known about if they had not felt it. “We can’t baby the class, they came here to learn,”

Looking up into the teacher’s vividly verdant eyes Edelgard seemed to relax, “That’s right, we’re all here by choice.” Byleth almost asked what kind of choice it was for Edelgard, something stopped them.

“I think personally I was roped into this position,” Byleth tapped a finger on their upper lip correcting her, “I don’t think it was such a bad thing, I like it here,”

“I'm glad you’re here,” Edelgard whispered raising a hand to gently lay it on Byleth’s own which was still on her shoulder. It was awkward, and she must have been uncomfortable but for some reason Byleth was so happy she did, a small gesture like making them experience such a strange sort of joy. Byleth was confused, but they hoped time would bring clarity. And more of whatever this buzz was.

Edelgard took two steps away, turning to face Byleth with a smile, “I must be going, it’s getting late,”

“Goodni…, ahem, right,” Byleth cleared their throat and gave a curt nod, “Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow,”

It was getting late, disappointment at letting her leave aside Byleth still needed to gather the materials they used for class and clean up. Tomorrow wasn’t so far away, that was reality, even so it felt a little lonely as Edelgard walked away from them. They didn’t like it when the two of them were apart, it was another new captivating sensation to Byleth.

“Oh, my teacher,” Edelgard’s voice rang melodiously as she called out to Byleth within the empty black eagles classroom.

Byleth felt their face grow hot so suddenly at the way Edelgard came to call for them. Peering towards the door curiously they felt their breath catch at the lighthearted smile Edelgard was wearing. The moonlight coupled with the torches lighting the room gave her an ethereal sort of glow, it was surreal. And then it came, that weird bounce in their chest that was gone in a second. It always happened so quickly and only in her presence. Byleth could only tell it made them all warm inside.

“I love the way your eyes follow me just as much,” she teased lightly, and with a skip she was gone.

Byleth grabbed the chair lowering themselves onto it slowly and falling the last bit with a grunt. Thank goodness they were alone, nearly missing the chair would have been so silly. Touching their lips with the tip of their fingers, Byleth gave a small laugh. _That was a big, goofy smile on their face, alright_. 


	2. Strategy Meeting: Edeleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night strategy meetings with Edelgard confuse Byleth beyond all reason and yet both can’t help but want more of each other’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Byleth (she)/Edelgard

Byleth sat lazily leaning against her arm, her chin was starting to feel hot against the back of her hand. The lessons were done, the activities taken care of but it was still too early to call it a day at this time of the month. The preparations for the class’ mission always meant there was something extra to do for both teacher and students. 

Currently she was trying to concentrate on what she was being told. Byleth couldn’t move watching from the corner of her eye as their class leader came horribly close to them pointing at a spot on the map they were using. Edelgard felt comfortably warm against one of her side in the evening chill.

Byleth tried to keep focused on the subject, clearing her throat as the fluffy like cravat came close to their cheek, “Dorothea has gained ample skill with the sword and offensive magic, her reservoir of healing arts makes her very versatile.” She tapped the forest near the battlefield they anticipated, “Petra is extremely agile, she can use feints and keep an eye on her, pairing them up would make them near unstoppable. Using the forest to our advantage we can let them keep the slower ones safe.” 

Edelgard hummed lost in thought moving her finger a little forward she murmured, “Casper on the front would be best, he’s on the smaller side but can take a beating, he’s got more chances to counter.” Byleth stiffened as their arms pressed together and had half a thought the girl was doing it on purpose.

“My teacher, is there something not convincing you?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion, the picture of innocence as she caught Byleth peered up to her, staring for longer than what seemed appropriate.

“Oh, no, it sounds like we have a plan. I’d just like Casper to dish out the beating rather than receive it, Lindhart can keep him from getting injured too severely but he can’t perform miracles if he’s too rash in the heat of battle,” Byleth stammered, somehow managing to come up with a good comment and act natural.

“Oh, I suppose those two know each other well, they work better than one would think,” Edelgard agreed, she was always surprised how active Lindhart could be when he wanted especially for people he deemed worth his while. He was so smart if only he applied himself a little more to his talents rather than his ability to sleep anywhere. His interests always took precedence for now. “Bernadette however, are you sure we should let her...” Edelgard gestured at the map not looking quite convinced.

Byleth eyes softened, her lips twitching in the ghost of a smile. Lately, Edelgard was seeing a lot of this relaxed expression when they were alone together. The other students would not believe her when she said her class teacher did smile sometimes. When Byleth did look up to her with that kindness she selfishly thought it might just be an expression reserved just for her. It was ludicrous but nothing could stop her from hoping it was so. Not even her own sense of reason.

“You’ll see, trust me,” her teacher responded gently, her voice reminding her of the times her mother would lovingly sing  _ them _ a lullaby long before tragedy struck. It made her feel safe. 

Byleth playfully nudged her shoulder helping her out of her frozen state of astonishment. Edelgard let a small gasp escape through her lips and she frowned, “It won’t be easy,”

“It’s not meant to be, we’re taking risks to reduce casualties since we’re so close to town,” Byleth admitted, she wasn’t quite happy with the plan, it didn’t use to be so tough executing these kinds of difficult schemes with the mercenaries. She didn’t like putting her companions in danger, never did, but now they were her responsibility and it felt somehow different with the Black Eagles. She had to make sure everyone came back home. “I know they’re ready, it will turn out fine, I trust them,”

And Byleth was sincere, there was a bond of solidarity and trust with her class of misfits and it was completely different than anything she’d known before. She enjoyed it. Made her happy to wake up every day to another morning of hard work and chores.

“I know I...just,” she sighed, closing her eyes and placing a hand on her hip. Byleth wondered why Edelgard would look so resigned every now and then. As if the world had thrown her an ample number of misfortune that she came to accept she needed to face them headlong. 

“Just keep doing what you do best, pulling them through like you always do and it’ll be fine, Miss mother hen,” Byleth teased loving how Edelgard made sure to cover up how miffed she actually was by the nickname. It still slipped through in the way she raised a hand to her forehead, shaking her head slightly.

Byleth’s triumphant look, though still quite subtle to catch, seemed to appease Edelgard earning her a small smile from the heir of the Adrestian Empire. The small twinkle of mischief in those dark eyes that had been so dead looking weeks ago always improved the girl’s mood and let her teacher get away with a little joke here and there. It was this strange duality that made Edelgard want to be closer, she wanted to remain in this person’s future.

“I can’t believe what you come up with sometimes, I didn’t take you for the jesting type, my teacher,” she grumbled crossing her arms and giving the floor a tap with her boots. “I look forward to discovering a lot more of these surprising traits,”

Byleth blew hot air into their cold hands, not quite understanding what Edelgard was getting at. If anything it was this girl that was strange, if what rumors said could be trusted, she valued hardwork and talent above lineage and crests in a world that revolved around their power. She was heir to a throne of a regime that was known for it’s cold tactics and steely resolve in annihilating enemies. And yet she cared about the people around her and their choices more than anybody else.

If anyone wanted to know more about someone, it was Byleth and her incessant curiosity towards this empathic emperor to be. Raising a hand to her chest, she frowned wondering what that tremor had been all about. Was it because she liked how sweet Edelgard expression was right now? How peculiar. Her chest always felt so light, now it was starting to feel a tad heavier ever since she set foot in Garreg Mach.

“I do too,” she said in a soft whisper, “for many years to come,”

Edelgard’s expression, although not apparent, brightened. Byleth could tell, she spent a lot of time trying to memorise Edelgard’s features in simple fascination of the girl. 

Her smile soon turned upside down, “It seems to be getting late,”

Byleth didn’t like that smidge of sadness, smacking the map awkwardly she blurted, “I think we’ll soon be done but shouldn’t we go over this plan one last time.”

Edelgard blinked in surprise, slowly realising the invitation she was given with a laugh. She gave a curt nod, and then another, her hair bounced around her shoulders, “I think that’s…” Slowly Edelgard placed the palm of her hand over Byleth own, “a very good idea,”


	3. Puppy Love - MariHilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda finds the cutest surprise awaiting in her room.  
[NabateanDescent!Marianne au]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari Hilda discord sheningans

“Stupid Claude,” Hilda muttered under her breath for the umpteenth time, she had lost count at around hundred. She growled his name to the starry heavens, it had gotten so late! “Stupid, stupid Claude!” 

Fumbling with her pockets and juggling all the paperwork she was forced to take back to her room, she somehow by a stroke of luck managed to juggle the whole ass forest she was carrying and shove the key into the keyhole, rattling the poor door as she attempted to quickly get it open, it finally swung with a loud creak and made way for her to get in her room. Frankly she had no idea how she even climbed up the stairs without falling flat on her beautiful face. 

Couldn’t he see Hilda wasn’t capable of all this documentation work. “Stupid Claude, I wasn’t ditching, per se, I left it in Ignatz capable hands, he’d do it faster and better!”

She almost thought her crest would activate out of frustration and she’d have it off its hinges with how long the whole process took.  _ ‘Sorry Edelgard,’ _ she had the decency to think and winced when she kicked the door closed and slammed into place with a rather loud thud.

‘Ah!’ she lamented, tilting her head backwards to give a little growl of frustration. Edging away from the bedside she tried to navigate towards her desk, feel for the furniture with her foot, her eyes wouldn’t have adjusted to total darkness yet and she didn’t need any silly accidents.  _ ‘And I’d promised Marianne we’d have tea and snacks this evening!’  _ she grumbled stomping a few paces until coming to a sudden stop when she noticed something moving atop of her bed. 

The light from the half melted candle from the bedside table gave her a good view of the little sneak who had made herself comfortable in her room. 

“Ohhhh, awwww,” Hilda squealed in one long breath biting her lower lip to contain herself from any louder noises. She took long, comical strides to her desk unceremoniously dumping the homework she had been saddled with and proceeding to decide they were tomorrow’s Hilda’s problem. 

On her tiptoes she ventured to the edge of her bed and kneeled down, shuffling by Marianne’s head on her knees. She poked the thick branch like horns - Marianne had positioned her head on Hilda’s pillow so they wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Sometimes she was allowed to trace the patterns adorning the structures, they jutted out from Marianne’s head in an elegant arc and weren’t too big in this form. Hilda giggling at how the fluffy wolf like tail and matching pair of ears flickered when she prodded her nose instead. 

Marianne was part of a tribe that descended from the goddess’ children, the Nabateans, a minority clan that could transform into lesser dragons - not quite as humongous as their ancestors yet very strong and just as ferocious. The younger ones, and Marianne was by their standard still a cub, could exhibit certain dragonic traits even in a  _ mostly _ human form especially in times when stressed. Marianne had trouble with this aspect, with her sleep deprivation couple with emotional instability controlling her dragon side was tricky. Usually she’d come to Hilda for help finding her happy go lucky attitude soothing.

“I thought you hated my  _ long _ , red scarf,” she whispered tugging at the thing itself that wrapped around Marianne’s head and which had been wriggling around her body, probably when the girl had tossed and turned in her attempt to rest. She could hide her face from the elements with how many turns around her head this particular scarf could make, it was something her girlfriend didn’t like her doing. Hilda had her admit, a rather cute Mari moment among many, that the scarf made it difficult to see her face and more importantly kiss.

Marianne had always been a light sleeper, Hilda wasn’t surprised when she saw her nose twitch, her eyes squeeze shut for a second before they fluttered open. The cute pink blush was almost as vibrant as the colour of Hilda’s hair, a wide, goofy smile plastered on an obviously sleepy face. She answered her groggily, voice cracking a little with need for hydration, “I never said I hated it! It just smelled like you, I just…”

Hilda bounced on the balls of her feet closing the gap between them to kiss the pout away. “Aw! Mari, were you lonely?” 

How did she score such a cute girlfriend? Not even her overprotective brother could whine about this choice. On the other hand, she would have to be extra obnoxious tomorrow, Claude would have to just deal with her spite for having made her Mari wait. She'd fight the world for Marianne, and oddly, she didn’t mind the extra work.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in some reports from our last mission, Claude caught me...er... getting out a bit early,” she shrugged, a mischievous cat eyed grin that almost gave away her true intention. “He insisted the professor needs it done,”

Marianne yawned, a pair of sharp fang like canines visible enough to make Hilda shudder at the sight. How would they feel against her skin? She managed to avoid gaping as Marianne was rubbing an eye with the back of her hand. She hadn’t’ believed her story - knew her too well after a couple of months dating.“Another stealthy retreat?”

It was Hilda’s turn to puff up a cheek in indignation rather than embarrassment, she gasped horrified, one of her best acts as of late, “I would  _ never! _ ”

In the same breath, loving how her over exaggerated act made Marianne giggle, Hilda was reaching out to scratch around the triangular appendages lying flat across Marianne’s scalp who looked a little doubtful of her assertion. She chuckled as the girl tilting her head to express consent pressing the puppy ears into her hand and sighed happily at her ministrations. Hilda was always ecstatic at these shows of trust. 

“Gimme a sec to change, then I’ll cuddle you up all you want, no need for that old scarf of mine okay?” she murmured, with a grunt getting up to her feet but not before giving her dear girl a quick peck on her forehead. “Try to get your horns to poof, do you think it’s ok?”

With a slow nod, Marianne turned around to give Hilda some privacy, although with the seductive wink she threw at her it was obvious the voluptuous girl didn’t mind showing off for her girlfriend. It was less than a second later for Marianne closed her eyes trying to get to the task and turn back into human (or at least mostly so since Hilda loved fluffy things) in a blink of an eye she felt a set of hands grab her waist and roll her over. She was so flustered that her ears and tail stopped regressing back - a fascinating operation to Hilda who was always mesmerized by how they just receded back into Marianne’s being like magic - and got fluffed up to twice their size. 

“Well, your horns didn’t come back out, I’d call it a win,” the perpetrator of her fright beamed pressing a hand against Marianne’s cheek and rubbing it lovingly with a thumb.

Hilda proceeded to throw the scarf off of her with a huff, Marianne took the chance to scoot over to make room and they managed to throw a blanket on top of them. Hilda patted the spot next to her, inviting Marianne to let her rest her head on an the muscle axe wielding arm. 

Marianne nuzzled into her neck appreciatively taking a deep breath of the girl’s soothing scent, it was as if Hilda was her destined soulmate, her very presence could calm her nerves. Her tail jolted once, starting to wiggle in bliss until it entwined with Hilda’s leg. She patted fine fur that matched the colour of her Marianne’s with a giggle.

“I hate being the big spoon so you'd better be grateful, you’re my exception,” she teased giving her a quick peck. “So help me out with that report tomorrow,”

Marianne chuckled into her collarbone sending a shiver down her spine, “Deal, and when we get it done we can have that tea party,”

“Great idea!” She chirped in reply, pressing one last kiss against the soft blue hair, she greeted, “Goodnight, Mari,” 

“Goodnight Hilda,” Marianne said promptly, falling into a peaceful slumber before long, the heat radiating from Hilda putting her out like a light when she had been already drowsy. Hilda took a few minutes to admire her slumbering silhouette, it had become a habit since it was rather alluring seeing Marianne so tranquil. When she was amply charged with her girlfriend’s adorableness, Hilda closed her eyes and shuffled closer hugging tightly the other waiting for sleep to take her.


	4. Trust - MariGard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard believed in her cause mostly because she trusted her comrades to keep her on the path she had set herself for a better Fodlan. To have a representative of the Forgotten tribe of the Crest of the Beast, Marianne on her side certainly made her feel hopeful. In the midst of a battle where Edelgard is separated from her allies, Marianne shows her how good it is to have a member of the Forgotten’s descendant on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a MariGard chapter wow!
> 
> Tags: Beast!Unit Marianne, a story of trust, just Marianne and Edelgard being cool i guess?
> 
> Kinda feel I need to write a part two to resolve that Marigard thing hmmm….

If you had one choice from a pool of allies to pick from when you’re to fight to the death in order to get back to said allies: the people you must lead to victory, who believe and expect you to turn up on top, wouldn’t you think the magically inclined wyvern rider that could turn into a mini Immaculate One? It was the best bet for survival that could easily get to you when surrounded by enemies. Edelgard was pretty sure she couldn’t have been any luckier. Who could stop a creature the size of a demonic beast from saving your target? 

Rhea’s knights had been smart, even Edelgard had been a little concerned when they had a plan where she had been successfully disengaged from Hubert and most of her company that had her back.

“Marianne!” Edelgard called out with a strangled cry. Relief mixed with in with the exertion of toppling an axe wielding warrior to the ground. The creature that had trampled on top of their enemies had only one goal: to get beside her! The beast - to her unfortunate victim’s bemoaning - came to a stop, protectively covering the emperor’s body with her own and grunting in acknowledgement.

Edelgard looked around the murmuring crowd of uncertain swordmasters, mages and berserkers. She smiled, noting their fidgeting, palm openly touching the massive shoulder of her friend. 

“In this informal setting allow me to express how happy I am to see a familiar...snout?” she playfully gave a wink.

Marianne snorted. She was spent and panting hard. Drool dribbling down from her long tongue, a pinkish hue mixed in that offered a terrifying picture if Edelgard hadn’t known better. The sneeze-like sound indicating what Edelgard hoped was mirth in the light of her small jest. More probable was the fact she didn’t believe Edelgard was as calm as she appeared.

The soldiers before them were pacing around them in a circle. Edelgard had to throw a quick warning spell at one of them that tried to hide in their blind spot and didn’t have time to get a clear visual of her eyes, the only part of Marianne that had not changed completely. Looking into the big brown eyes (even if they were slightly slanted pupils that did not pertain to a human); it was enough to gauge her mood and even her thoughts when she was in this form. Marianne didn’t like to speak in this body, her voice gruff and distorted from the usual softness of her humanity. Edelgard didn’t think much of it, Marianne was Marianne: kind, gentle, a little clumsy but even if she needed a little help - who didn’t in this blasted war - she was considered reliable. 

Especially right now: a spectacular being exuding raw power, muscles rippling under the blue fur, teeth so sharp they made the largest of swords seem like a broken branch cut off ineptly from an old tree. Her horns branches off twisting to parallel the curve of her neck resembling the ancient depiction of thunder. It probably was their enemy soldier’s nightmare to imagine being rammed by that structure. It could perforate flesh like it was butter, some of their comrades were still writhing on the floor from the impact.

The first time Marianne had shown Edelgard; given away her secret to the emperor - nay, to a trusted friend, it was the Black Eagles strike force’s charm that they did not consider her their emperor but their irreplaceable  _ family  _ \- Edelgard had truly been reminded of Rhea’s heritage. There wasn’t any resemblance, the creature before her did not resemble the dragon of yore though there were traits that were shared. Marianne seemed to resemble a mix of forest animals, a wolf’s muzzle, a bear’s meaty arms and legs, long claws like a felines, a bucks horns and it all meshed to elegantly make up a lean, ferocious and certainly carnivorous beast’s imposing presence.

Edelgard was starting to feel the tension, she tried leaning into Marianneonly to slip under her own weight as she put it all on a foot she had almost forgotten she had been injured. It hadn’t really been a pressing issue when various swords and varied other pointed objects were aiming for a more vital spot on her body to sink into. She limped a step or two avoiding a fall only because a large paw was raised to provide a ledge for her to grab onto colliding with her stomach just in time.

“Get on,” the beastly girl rasped. Edelgard eyes widened, she bunched a fist in her fur and shook her head. The crown atop of it threatened to tumble, loops of white hair unweaving from its hold. A particularly unlucky monk was bashed against the powerful force of Marianne’s swinging tail; far away he tumbled to a stop and moved no more.

“Marianne, that’s...I can’t ask that of you,” she spoke between grunts upon hearing footsteps jog behind her, lifting Aymr with a growl and disposing of another brave fool who thought her moment of weakness could spell the Adrestian’s mighty emperor’s downfall. 

Marianne growled ferociously, howling fury chilling the blood of those around them and the people that had tried to take their lives quivered in place, moved back a step or two when others would have fled. Some did run and Edelgard had to hand it to the ones that remained, conquering one's fear for their cause was to be praised. Yet she would show no mercy.

“They would never take you with them if they learn you let a human ride you like an animal,” Edelgard spoke calmly, reminding Marianne that she had been there when the representatives of her tribe came to fetch her. Welcomed her to a home where she wouldn’t be alone, a needle in a haystack could hide but never truly fit in. Marianne had always felt estranged. 

‘I cannot ask her to stay, even if I want to,’ Edelgard had braced herself when she made this promise. She knew true loneliness and would never bestow an order on someone she loved so dearly like Marianne and put her in that situation.

“It’s ok, I was never part of the forgotten tribe, Margrave Edmund adopted me and I intend to remain as his daughter,” she replied, nuzzling into her open palm seeing how Edelgard hesitated to touch her. “That way I can aid you, I don’t want to run away after this war is over. I want to stay by your side. I belong by your side.”

Edelgard’s grip on Aymr tightened, she bit her lip giving a small nod. It was difficult to hold back the tumultitive emotions those words made Edelgard feel. The forgotten tribe: Bearer’s of the Crest of Maurice, more commonly known as the Crest of the Beast. Many speculated they were cursed by the children of the goddess to a grotesque form resembling Maurice. The Hero who betrayed his comrades and slaughtered the goddess’ kin. He was blighted by the Crest once a symbol of his heroics into a rotting shell of his former self. 

Edelgard wasn’t so sure it was anything more than a passing fable. They had met Maurice after all and he cursed his comrades for their foolishness in his delirious final confrontation with his descendant. History was fraught with falsities and to Edelgard who thought Marianne’s form was elegant and strong; it was safe to say the written fable was complete bull.

The tribe was also a nomadic one, they hid from public oppression and their deriding reputation in forests and areas infested by demonic beasts who didn’t seem very keen to fight such beings either. If Marianne chose to leave, they’d never see her again.

“I have made up my mind: I am human as I am Maurice’s descendant and there is no shame in helping a friend out with a ride, is there?” Marianne took the opportunity to nudge Edelgards side, pushing her to the fur covered shoulder to which she grabbed on. 

Edelgard laughed, a joyful sound cut only by the groaning coming from the slight effort to climb aboard the back of her friend. Marianne had lowered her belly to the ground but it was still a little difficult to get to the top without a little jump and trying to do so with a bum leg was tiresome. Marianne inclined her head so Edelgard could grab it and basically pulled her up, close enough to get aboard. “Very well, we do this as... _ friends _ .” 

“Hmm?” Marianne hummed only for her cheek to be nudged forward with the knob of Aymr’s end. 

“I’ll explain when we’re back home,” Edelgard chuckled watching her drag her tongue along her muzzle reaching the cheek to be rid of the sensation from the writhing weapon. Marianne had never been fond of the divine weapons touch. “Let’s be off. And Marianne?”

“Yes, Edelgard,” she said quickly before snapping her jaw in thin air, a loud clunk resounding and the mage that had nearly been chomped on rolled in the dirt in hysterics as he scrambled as far away as possible.

Edelgard kicked the head of a sword master that had gotten to close for comfort before huffing, “Thank you.”

The might of the Adrestrian Emperor astride a giant monster would be narrated to future generations for years to come - and suffer severely from the twisting of the true tale as it was told orally from parent to child, scholar to student, king to heir, and so on - thankfully, the gist was not that far from truth. 

Marianne was swift, and when transformed her mind as crystal clear as an untouched lake: there were no doubts. She moved only to achieve her objectives. No action was wasted or done in a cruel streak. She didn’t seem to mind trampling through the troupes that blocked their path (not in the same way she regretted hurting others in her human form): ruthless and bloodied, she kept her promise to escort Edelgard safely to her army. Yet did no more than keep that vow.

The leader of the Black Eagles was also a sight to behold, lashing one handedly with Aymr, easy and deadly blows were as horrifying as Marianne’s cleaving into their opponents with her claws. 

The tide quickly turned as the Emperor rejoined her forces. The enthused cries of the Black Eagle Strike force mingled with the howls of the Beast unit in their midst, a symphony that became the enemy soldier’s funeral song. 

Edelgard and Byleth called Marianne to their side at the end of the skirmish. They held her hand entwining it with the pole of their flag and together they sunk the symbol of their victory in the ground. For a short spell of time before the next battle, before their exhaustion gripped at their hearts and bodies, the Black Eagle strike force and the Adestrion troops cheered, laughed at the shy, blushing mess the girl that had single handedly turned the scales of the fight to their favor and feasted till the dead of the night. Tomorrow they will march. Tomorrow they would remember those they had felled. For just one night, there would be no sadness. 


	5. The Lady of Hresvelg’s Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crow faced snakes came in the night, Edelgard proudly takes on the form of Hegemon: a transformation that proves hard to control, so hard even a woman as strong as Edelgard seemed to lose herself. Marianne cannot let her sink into the abyss no matter what. On Edelgards shoulders is the burden of their dreams and so she fights for their cause, for Edelgard’s dreams and to bring her beloved back to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Hegemon vs BeastUnit!Marianne I guess. with a dash of pining and angst.

It was the first time in her life that Marianne didn’t give a damn about the stares and whispers behind her back even if they echoed ever so loudly in the back of her mind whenever she passed by. 

She passed a hand absentmindedly across her forehead, a low growl escaping her when she drenched herself further with the rain water she had tried to remove from obscuring her vision. With every sploshing step she took Marianne left a puddle behind her yet she had no time to go change.

The windows flashed white with thunder, it was a rather gruesome atmosphere due the omonimous darkness she was left in between the flashes from the storm that covered the sky of the Imperial Capital of Enbarr. Not one speck of light passed through almost as if the sun had been swallowed by the monstrous grim fate hanging above the Adrestian troops. Marianne felt the same dread crawling inside freezing her heart and soul in a similar fashion as the cold water chilled her skin to the point the tips of her fingers had turned blue.

She quickly trotted along the corridors of the palace, ignoring how distractingly haunted the paintings and suits of armor appeared in the few seconds of blinding light piercing through the dark pathway. At the turn she nearly slipped, skidding on one foot until she regained balance painfully stopping against the wall. Marianne was still rubbing her elbow when she finally stumbled her way to the entrance of the throne room. She had never been very good with directions especially in a castle were the ornaments all looked the same in every room. Expensive and grotesquely depicting some ancient king conquering some forgotten enemy.

In momentary happiness her heart leapt, Marianne recognized the trembling figure of Dorothea. Her hands over her chest, she was squeezing a wrist with a grave look about her, staring dagger in the enormous, ornate gate-like doors of the Adrestian Emperor’s throne room.

The queen consort had been absent for the last few meetings, Marianne had not spoken to her friend in months. Her greeting in the form of a smile fell the moment Dorothea’s figure came into sight, Marianne’s eyes had quickly adjusted to the melancholic darkness. Dorothea’s dress no longer hung snuggly against her fuller form, the hand Marianne rested on her back felt the hard contours of bone. She had to bite her cheek in order not to gasp at the protruding ribs clearly visible. 

_ ‘I need to get her to rest! _ ’ Marianne’s first thought had her glance at the entrance to the throne room,  _ ‘She won’t budge until Edelgard is…’ _

Lightning snapped angrily at the same time and Dorothea jolted on the spot at the touch of her hand. Their eyes met in surprise and shock, a long wail from the room Edelgard was supposedly locked in had caught Marianne in a stupor.

“Mar- Marianne!” Dorothea’s fearful look melted enough to give way to slight relief, “You came! Oh, you look like a soaked duckling!”

“Sorry about that!” she retreated her hand moving as close to the other as permissible without getting the queen consort wet. Momentarily forgetting she looked like she had fallen into a body of water, Marianne patted her sweaty, cold hand over her soggy pants feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks. She stuttered her reply, “Yes, I’m here, I…”

_ ‘I’m not sure I can be of assistance. _ ’ She bit her tongue firmly, nearly allowing a spot of self depreciation to slip - a habit she could not easily bottle up and throw away for good. Swallowing a lump in her throat she couldn’t find any words of comfort. Dorothea seeing her unease offered a gentle, appreciative smile, took Marianne’s hand back in hers and squeezed it. It wasn’t any warmer than hers.

“They’ve been in there for hours,” she wheezed, grabbing her sleeve with her free hand. A pitter patter of droplets fell down from her clothes, the unsettling quietness had them shiver. Dorothea was listening for something, she slipped her head into Marianne’s shoulder and allowed her friend to hold her close.

A rumbling sound had Marianne twitch. It came from beyond the giant, carved doors. The gleam in the eyes of the eagle on the impressive doorknob with every flash of thunder had them gulp. A shiver rolled down her spine from something other than her state of being: the presence within the throne room.

There was a hot sensation on her leg; Blutgang wriggled furiously at her side, writhing with moan like creaks in time with the rising, monstrous howl.

“She went in there with those crow faced charlatans and ...Oh the  _ screams _ , Marianne!” There was a tremor in her voice. She licked her lips before continuing, “The snapping noises, then all that I could hear was a monster’s wailing. When the crow faces came out all they would tell me is Edelgard was dangerous and not in control. Pah!” 

Dorothea gave a dry laugh at their audacious claims. “Edelgard would never just succumb to this. It wouldn’t end like this. I just didn’t know who to call.”

Marianne pulls Dorothea closer a little forcefully hearing the sad and angry plea of her friend.

“Let me try,” she blurted, giving Dorothea’s shoulders a squeeze. Her voice cracked a little. She cleared her throat whispering in a low tone, “I’ll bring her back to you!”

The emperor consort appeared thankful, tears welled in her eyes darkened by lack of sleep. They fell to the trembling hands on her shoulders holding her at arm’s length. The uneasy smile on Marianne’s face was reminiscent of the clumsy teenager from their school days. Had they gone so far from the days of their youth that they wouldn’t be able to recognise themselves easily?

“As the emperor’s wife I could easily ask you to save her. In fact I’d plead with you to use your ability and please do so.” Dorothea didn’t issue much of an order, dignified as she appeared it could have been interpreted as one though her tone was pitiful. It softened further as she added, “As your friend, I can only apologize for doing this to you, please be careful but you must save her.”

Marianne’s face flushed at the intensity of the plea and the meaning behind her word. Dorothea had always been sharp. She wasn’t exactly sure how much she’d garnered however it didn’t stop her from feeling pride at being useful and she hoped her response was adequate to cover up any leads she could give Dorothea about her inkling, “Yes, of course! Leave it to me, I will repay the kindness of the emperor and her wife.”

There was a much smaller aperture in the right hand side door. It was the entry used when the larger ones were kept closed which was every day unless there was a special occasion or party. Suffice to say there had been the need for at least ten attendants on each side to push the massive structure and it had been years since they last made way for any guests. Turning the knob and pushing slowly didn’t help much: the groaning sound from its hinges was loud enough to be heard even over the rough shower and thundering from outside.

Marianne bit the insides of her mouth, silently praying that it was just her own keen senses acting up and she had been extra quiet to anybody else. Swallowing a swear, she tried to shuffle into the room sideways rather than attempt to completely open her entryway and risk making any more noise.

  
  


_ ‘If this is going to be anything like fighting a demonic beast, I’d best stay on my toes.’ _ Their bloodthirst didn’t stop them from being formidably adaptable opponents. 

Marianne had always been terrified of becoming a monster even when her friends accepted her as a shapeshifter. When Edelgard had announced her decision to take part in an experimental power up offered ever so kindly from her uncle Arundel and his trusty crow faced mages. Those weren’t her exact words: she covered up the truth with fancy excuses and tiresome deflections of any worried counter rebuffs her generals offered.

Complete silence was more suffocating than imaginable. Feeling trapped as cold, mocking dread filled their hearts with Arundel smirking at Edelgards Black Eagle’s strike force, his hand on her shoulder. Marianne had felt her first clench so hard that if it wasn't for her glove she’d have broken skin with her nails. The jovial Casper banged his hand on the table, Linhardt pressed the fist to the table with his own hand shaking his head. The bristling man sat back with a grim expression.

Lysithea, the youngest among them, had appeared to age overnight. She didn’t say a word since the meeting had started. She’d usually always have at it until she got in the very last word. If someone the emperor considered a sister could not dissuade her from this scheme, it was a lost cause for anybody else to try.

In the end, nobody objected, the air in the meeting room had grown hot and heavy and they all left with the bitter taste of helplessness in their dried up throats. Hubert had been the only one not to waste saliva, he left the very next day to do what must be done in the last line of defence against the church’s forces, their old Professor and King Dimitri.

The things Edelgard did not share with her trusted Black Eagles weighed on them. The sensation of the impenetrable bubble the emperor was using to distance themselves from them had grown uncomfortable in her attempt to coddle them. In that moment, Marianne couldn’t feel grateful for the coddling they had been subjected to. 

“You’ll see this through Edelgard, you can’t succumb to this’” Marianne placed her hand tentatively on Blutgang’s hilt and grit her teeth together. She scanned the dark room as her eyes swiftly adjusted to the lack of torches. “And we won’t abandon you even if we’re frustrated. The ghost of your past and that pride of yours won’t allow you to perish here without your final stand.”

It didn’t take longer than a couple of seconds for her eyes to find the creature Edelgard had been turned into. The feeble light of the torches hadn’t offered much help to her vision either way. Her skin crawled the moment a strange whooshing sound alerted her of an incoming attack before she could react to what she was looking at. Her strangled gasp echoed as she crumpled down backward, hitting the door hard and narrowly avoiding getting impaled by five, elongated bone-like spears.

The door cracked loudly as the spears were pulled out of it. It gave Marianne enough of a second glance to notice that the weapons branched off a long, thin black limb belonging to the tenebrous monster in the room. The white hair and golden crown are the only remaining clues on the identity of this creature. The ghastly pale visage and red eyes showed the same anger and bloodlust of the people that had been turned into demonic beasts in their school days. Blutgang has started feeling rather scalding against her hip, it shook violently demanding to be brandished.

Marianne had earned the relic defeating her ancestor, it had been the hardest battle of her life. With it came the knowledge to control the shapeshifting abilities of her bloodline. This ability to morph -unbeknownst to Marianne to be just like the ability harnessed by the children of the Goddess’: The Nabateans - had been a curse up to the point she could offer it to the Adrestrian Emperor. If the crests vanished from existence, her people and many others would no longer be persecuted. It was a dream worth offering her sword for.

Blutgang acted as a catalyst, the loss of the mental and its guidance allowed her to wield the monster within making it docile. Standing in front of the giant, wailing Raven Human hybrid, its body covered with a hard black carapace, it was ironic that her other self would come in handy so quickly.

The change came more easily than expected; partly to the sudden adrenaline rush as she scrambled away at a safe distance and mostly from knowing that if she stood still or in human form there would be no dawn to greet her. The memory of her first self induced transformation was crisp in mind, Edelgard’s childlike awe had been flustering. The years of turmoil had hardened the adrestion emperor into a woman with a set goal she would do anything to achieve. In front of the docile beastkin, she had displayed a softer side of her especially when Marianne gingerly touched her nose to the outstretched palm. For a few minutes, she had been allowed to meet the girl that had been smothered within the armored lords deepest confines of her heart. Carelessly she let out a giggle, and the giant trunk-like tail wiggled happily at the sight. The adventurous sparkle in her eyes, the curiosity as she marveled at her form passing a hand over soft, blue fur under Marianne’s attentive watch: the human heart within the beastly formed made a vow to use her power for Edelgard’s sake.

In the throne room dimly lit by the bolts from the sky every so often, the transformed Marianne crouched low repeated that very same vow silently. Her growl rising with the same tempo of the other’s hissed screech. The very floor under her paws seemed to rattle from the intensity of the wail, it made her ears twitch back painfully, she winced and shook her head trying to throw off the painful whistle passed through her cranium.

Marianne wasn’t as big as dare she say: the Immaculate One. At her full height, the Hegemon as the cursed crows dubbed her, Edelgard easily towered over the four legged bear-like Marianne, though her limbs were as massive as stone pillars. The short blue fur that covered her body grew shaggier, thick as a lion’s mane near her neck and long her spine. Her horns branched backward in a pair on each side of her head. They protruded from above her ears turning with a semi-circle and coming back the triangular appendages. They weren’t very large but a ram with them would certainly bruise.

Her front talons, sabre-like in the menacing, sharp curvature were scraping against the floor. Her tail brushed the area behind her in one arced sweep. Edelgard must have sensed danger, she jumped backwards with a loud booming crash at every landing, effectively putting some distance between them. It made her marvel at how easy it was to turn the throne room into a battlefield.

‘She’s cautious, is she still…?’ Marianne sniffed, a big puff of air exhaled through her nose as she licked the pointy incisors and tentatively called out.

“Edelgard, can...can you hear me?” her deep raspy voice called out to Edelgard tentatively, it’s effect was having the pale white visage tilt curiously. Was it so unrecognizable?

The reply came in the simple form of a rabid hiss and a projectile that nearly impaled her through the head if she had not fumbled across the slippery tiles in order to dodge, hitting her shoulder against the floor. 

_ ‘Great, she can use magic but can’t control herself. Just great!’ _ Marianne grumbled to herself shaking her aching joint. Her ears lay flat against her scalp, the sound of Dorothea’s whimpers urged her not to give in to the more depressing notions that were starting to surface in her mind.

There was a pretty big hole where they had just been standing with chunks of rock and dry earth around it, she gulped and quickly looked away. It was best to keep an eye on her opponent.

There was little to be done about intrusive, self doubting thoughts that the sight had induced.

_ ‘Can someone like me really offer a helping hand to Edelgard, she’s a leader, the emperor and not just some feeble minded dreamer. She acts whereas I...what do I do?’ _

It was no time for contemplation, she’d have to reserve it for her thanks to the Goddess if they got out of it alive and well. The magical bullets were well aimed at her head and torso and had Marianne scramble away like a frightened kitten. Making attempts to get closer was futile even when she leaped around swiftly to confuse the Hegemon. The moment she got close to what she thought was a blind spot, a sweet of the long skeletal limb smacked her away and sent her flying.

She was winded, her vision blurring from the tumbles and desperately cried out, “Edelgard, I’m begging you wake up!”

The creature roared her frustration. Was there even a trace of their stubborn, ever struggling leader anymore? Edelgard von Hresvelg was dignified even when people threw mud at her methods, ready to face the world and the ire of her enemies because in the end her actions would eradicate what she believed was the main cause of suffering for the populace. That determination to face the odds had been the radiance that captivated Marianne. A bright burning, flame that wouldn’t die out even in the murky, vile torrents of mud it had thrown against it. 

“If Claude and Dimitri are like the sun…” Marianne had thought many moons ago in her youth, “Edelgard is like the gentle shade.”

The comfortable shade was a source of comfort and eased the heat of the scorching afternoon sun. Most of all, it was just as capable of easily engulfing you in its blanket of shadows. Her charisma lied in the intensity of her actions, no matter how subtle.

‘I have to try harder.’ the beast thought bitterly. “I cannot lose.”

“Edelgard!” Marianne roared so hard her throat was hurting. This time with a loud snap, her teeth sunk into the hard shell of the black carapace covering the Hegemon’s whole body. Her jaw felt like it would dislodge, however, with difficulty the pressure eventually gave her enough of a grip to roughly pull the limb and unbalance the bulky creature enough to fall onto her knees.

Hegemon Edelgrad toppled over with a deafening screech. Marianne thought she heard a cry from outside the room and drowned it with her own growls as she climbed onto the back pressing against the junction where the black wings protruded from. 

“Is this the extent of your ideals?” she said letting hot fury from the heat of the battle get to her head. “That radiance, that perseverance, that will to fight even powers that are far stronger than a mere human should dare to face, all for the sake to create a better, just system. Where did that Emperor go? You are a husk of your former self, Hegemon husk!”

Marianne’s paw pushed down below her nape trying to pin her down. Heaving with every word she uttered in blind rage. Her eyes felt hot and wet. “Even when the church dubbed you the greatest evil, a wicked wench, you scoffed and laughed it off. It didn’t matter, words couldn’t cut deep anymore. And I envied that strength a little. Basked in it because I knew in my heart I could no longer follow another. I would not love anoth-”

The words were cut short from a yelp that escaped her throat as a forceful push shoved the bear-like beast off onto her side. Marianne landed gruffly onto her back with all air blown out of her lungs. A moment too late her swimming vision returned from the blur and her focus was turned onto the hot painful slash on her left side. She whimpered, pacing a few steps away somehow hitting hard with her tail against the armored chest and pushing her assailant a mere step back.

It gave her enough time for a second counterattack in the haze of panic and numbness. She lashed out hard enough the break through the armor and drew blood from the long, carapaced arm that had caught the attack. Marianne didn’t leave her stagger away and pushed with her hind legs soaring towards Hegemon Edelgard with a powerful leap and tore into her waist with her teeth. She licked her lips, ignoring the usual repulsion from the metallic, warm liquid she tasted and watched the screaming creature collapse once more.

Panting, the beast let its tongue hang out on one side of its muzzle and wobbled along slowly in a circle around her wounded prey. She shook her head trying to get rid of the veil of red in her sight. Marianne could no longer think clearly and set her sight on the thin, pulsating neck before her. In one agile bound, she punched and her chest was pushed and punched away. All she could see was the side of her prey’s neck. 

They wrestled for a brief moment until her muzzle was grasped in the strong grip of the bony fingers of Hegemon Husk effectively shutting it closed. The other arm had been wound around her back pulling her into a vice like trap of a hug.

“Marianne, control yourself!” 

The beast whined, wiggling as hard as she could to escape. She felt a twinge of insult at the order barked at her. 

‘Wait?’ a calming thought chimed in her head through the instinct of survival that had grasped her actions akin to the cry of the rooster awakening her from a morbid dream, ‘Wait...she!?’

“I’m calm now, be still!” Edelgard’s voice was soft and melodious, the one thing that barely changed from her former human self. The whisper made her ears twitch, “Thank you, Marie.”

Marianne exhaled, a frightfully long whine echoing in the now silent chambers as she fell onto her stomach pressing against Edelgard. The hold on her muzzle finally relented enough for her to pull herself out of it and put her snout to the others face in a soft, needy nuzzle.

Edelgard laughed tiredly making Marianne aware of her shameful act and jumped off from the emperor which she had been pinning down. Granted they were not in human form which would have been much more embarrassing but Marianne still felt thankful for the layer of fur masking her mortification.

Rolling her tongue on her teeth, she grimaced at the taste of blood and smacked her lips trying to get rid of the aftertaste. She lowered her head, leaning onto one paw heavily in a makeshift bow as she said, “I do apologize your majesty, I let the rush of the fight get the better of me.”

“I think…” Edelgard raised her arms, turning them slowly as she inspected herself. There was a sadness in her eyes that was heart wrenching. “I should be the one offering my apologies. I allowed my consciousness to fall to this dark, archaic spell far too easily.”

Edelgard’s now crimson eyes took their time in inspecting the long, spearlike fingers moving them to make a closed fist and opening them slowly again. She seemed a little incredulous as if she was just an observant of some mythical creature. She couldn’t as of yet come to terms with the fact it was her new self. 

Before she moved to the rest of her body, Marianne cleared her throat catching her attention. “Is this permanent?”

Edelgard’s small, sad smile said more than any direct answer ever could.

She spluttered, trying to change the subject, “S-shall I fetch a healer? Oh, Dorothea’s outside, she is besides herself with wor-’’

“I think I should like for us to stay as is. Just for awhile. Give a moment, this body can regenerate thanks to the crest of flames. If your wounds are grave you may leave and I promise we can speak later.”

“I heal faster than most. I shall stay.” she replied, simply laying down slowly, wincing at the jolts of pain until she could settle her head on her paws.

Edelgar’s gaze softened, she looked a little relieved as she stood up pressing a hand against the wound on her waist. It was already closing. She glanced at Marianne and with a sigh, she spoke as if walking on eggshells, “Marianne, I thank you, I couldn’t imagine a life without you to make my world brighter! I ...When you said you loved-”

Marianne’s ears fell to her scalp as she scoffed, a sneeze-like sound came from her nostrils, “Be at ease Edelgard, please, if you are thinking that you must give me a reply...I ask that you desist. I chose to follow you knowing fully well that-” she raised her head and peered behind her to the small door from where she had entered. “-that your heart was set on another whom I love as dearly as a sister. I will not be the cause of strife for you both.”

Edelgard’s every step was a stomp Marianne could clearly deduce coming closer. She looked up at the figure staring at the carved doors of the throne room. Marianne turned to lick her wounds, already nearly seared to a close. 

“Dorothea, she’s waiting outside. You should let her in.” she gently prodded between her grooming.

Edelgard hummed in agreement, “Would it be silly of me to say I am afraid of her reaction?”

“You’re an emotional person, though you do not let them control your every action, we all know that. More than you seem to think.” Marianne gave a toothy smile seeing the brow on the pale white visage furrow in indignation, “Call her, you’ll see, she is very strong.”

“I know she is, doesn’t mean she cannot be hurt.” she mumbled.

“As long as you know, you can still apologize.” Marianne pointed out nibbling in between her talons, trying to clean them out.

“You can be naive sometimes.” she whispered, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead. She seemed to dwell on some thought before giving a nod. “Very well, I shall take your advice. I imagine she will be angry but an emperor must face the rightful ire of their wife with humility.”

“Edelgard, we’re all rather displeased. So win, or find a way to uphold your ideals even where you to fall in battle,” Marianne grunted in her effort to sit up. 

“You give me a difficult task.” she said, offering her open palm upwards. Marianne gingerly placed a paw in it.

“I do no such thing. I am certain, you’ve already made a back up plan.”

“Then I hope to count on your help.”

The pair of odd, gigantic demon-like creatures shake hands beneath the throne of the Adrestrian Empire under the scrutiny of the painting’s of Edelgard’s ancestors. Their actions would either have Adestria rise to lead the world into a new era or succumb to the combined powers of the church and their allies.

“You shall have it as always.” she leaned into the outstretched arm that had shaken her paw with and allowed the long, bony fingers to gingerly scratch by her ears. Her ears detected a sound, twitching in response.

“Edie?”

Dorothea’s feeble voice has their heads turn to the creaking sound of the small door opening. A thud resounded around them as the thing was pushed so violently it collided with the larger gateway it was connected to.

For a moment, she stares at the two towering over her much smaller frame. Her eyes seemed to well up with tears. She bit her lip forcing a smile on her face at the sight of the bashful Hegemon that dropped to her knees to greet her.

She caught a hold of her skirt, walking swiftly until she came into a jog and finally sprinted the last remaining feet, ignoring the hand inviting her and jumped up to embrace Edelgard.

She sobbed into the armored chest of her wife who caught her in her hands, “You can be such a dummy.”

“Everyone seems to be having enough cheek to lash out at the emperor.” Edelgard grumbled in jest. Gently pressing her wife into a makeshift hug.

“And with every right!” Dorothea growled, grabbing her cheeks. “You’re both hurt, I can take care of the first aid but you’ll need to call the healers.”

“Mhmmm.” Edelgard agreed quietly leaning in to her touch and eyeing the windows. It was dark outside, the rain had not ceased as of yet and there was no way to deduce the time. It was probably very late though she would have to ask how long she had been locked in the throne room. 

“Marianne?”

The sniff and snort was enough acknowledgment to her. Marianne was a little unpredictable in her beastkin form.

“Let us speak, when our injuries are tended to. Alone.” A notion of a plan was coming to her already.  _ ‘Hubert can’t hold them off forever. The last few days we have, I must make full use of them…’ _

A name came to her. A man whose only connection was the scorned descendant of the Forgotten that had left behind her homeland to join Edelgard cause. It was a risky move. Yet it was the only one she could think of for she was certain that if not his heart that yearned to help the less fortunate, his curiosity would definitely have him look into the matter and hopefully clean up what she would not be able to if she were to die in the battle if their enemies reached the Palace.

Dorothea looked down at Marianne with a happy, healthier shine to her smile as she thought,  _ ‘As expected of Edelgard.’ _

“Yes.” she replied with a yawn and Edelgard’s tense shoulders seemed to relax. “As you wish.”

Marianne truly hoped that the dreadful feeling that squeezed her heart that instant was nothing to worry about. That she had imagined the desolate stare of her emperor. They would not be forgotten, ripped out of the pages of history, their cause too important to be swept away. Dawn would surely come again for the black eagles and their commander. That was Marianne’s one futile hope.


	6. Black Eagles Soar in Pairs - DoroPetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Dorothea hides in her shell but her dear girlfriend Petra looks out for her even when dealing with her own exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my drafts that I didn't feel was quite right for the Doropetra zine (check out the twitter page (@/doropetrazine) I am participating in as a contributor. I kinda wish I explored Dorothea's pampering of Petra a little more, so perhaps, next time I'll keep that in mind.

Thud.

Thud.

Clunk.

The clattering sound was followed by a thump and a ragged growl. Dorothea pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, clicked her tongue and fought the need to stomp her foot like an angry child. She lost and the earth beneath her feet crunched satisfyingly sending some pebbles in all directions. The heat of frustration rising like a bubbling volcano seemed to calm a little bit with the vent.

“This is what? My ninety ninth miss?” she grumbled with exaggerated gestures as her hands slapped onto her hips, glaring at the wooden carved targets. Pine - she believed - Byleth had arranged these targets for axe and knife throwing practice. It was a great source of stress relief for Dorothea.

If not for the fact the knife that dug itself into the earth was also becoming a source of irritation to her. To a passerby, it wouldn’t make sense why she was purposely ignoring the other three sticking out of the target and almost all near its centre.

“I believe it is only your third miss?” a voice, confused and hesitant answered her rhetoric.

Dorothea nearly jumped out of her skin, swiveling towards the other in one fluid motion. Thankful when she saw her snickering companion that she had no weapon at hand. 

“Oh! Petra!” she cried, dusting off her training clothes: a soldier’s uniform she had borrowed for activities her dress would become too cumbersome for. She tried to hide her clear embarrassment with the show of patting all the dusted off areas making it thrice the task than it should have been. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry! I had to meet you at the entrance, didn’t I?” She said guiltily, completely forgotten were the assigned duties they were given up until now.

“I am thinking the saying goes,  _ ‘Be putting your mind in bed? _ ’ Was it?” Petra smiled so gingerly that cute closed eyed smile. She was absorbing even more of the language than ever, Dorothea in contrast could barely keep up when she expressed the desire to start to learn more about Brigid and their language. 

“Almost.” Dorothea giggled at the light frown.

“Dorothea, it is really not a problem, the sun is still up, we still have the time to go.” Petra whispered soothingly,seeing the tight grip the woman had on her own sleeve. Dorothea’s usual caretaker mask must have slipped off.

Petra’s hand reached for her face as if she could take the frown away and her troubles would become hidden once more. Dorothea found herself wrestling with the contrasting emotions of not being a burden to a person so dear to her and the want to not hide her true feelings from her like a thief skulking in the night. Especially her most significant other. “I know, I just...it’s been.” 

As she bit her lip, a sigh managed to escape and Dorothea wondered how she should tackle the situation. Petra - who had developed a knack for reading her- gently pulled her index finger with her own to grab Dorothea’s attention. The reassuring smile she gave her instilled a feeling of ease more than any words ever could.

“I was not knowing of your talent for knife throwing,” she said, letting her arms slide away reluctantly to slowly give her the escape she had been looking for willingly. “Is it self taught?”

Dorothea blinked, her eyes following Petra as she moved away and poked one of the knives on its hilt. The blade was jammed into the wood, nearly halfway into the target. It was an impressive feat for Petra who hummed approvingly before turning to Dorothea with a slight tilt of her head. She could almost hear her say that no matter how she chose to answer Petra would listen.

“I…A knife, it’s, it’s easy to use even for a child.” Dorothea replied, looking downcast. Her eyes fell to Petra’s sandals like a magnet seeking refuge away from scrutinising eyes of nobility. 

There were things that never changed even in these last five years. Dorothea had left behind the silly student seeking a luxurious life the day they had come to believe Professor had disappeared and was forever lost to their class. The fear she felt when she stopped to look inside herself and come to terms with who Dorothea Arnault had been, has become and always will be was something she found so hard it was suffocating. Going back to visit the little scared girl who would stoop to the lowest in order to survive was making her stomach churn angrily.

Petra pressed her thumb against Dorothea’s cheek, affectionately rubbing it. A habit she cultivated when at a loss for the correct words to convey her feelings. “I did not mean to pry in persona matt-.” 

She stopped Petra’s words partway, pressing her two fingers in a loving caress against her soft, plump lips. Her beloved smiled bringing her hand to hold onto hers, kissing lightly before pulling their entwined hands in a jovial swing. This was her Petra, how long would she cling to her disdain when it clearly was unwarranted.

They giggled: a juvenile, melodious, nearly forgotten ring to their laughter in a time of war that had robbed them so much. Bloodshed that insidiously trickling into their everyday life like venom that killed their hearts slowly, without notice. 

It wasn’t too late. This moment of love was testament to what they fought for. Petra believed so. And in turn, the Dorothea that trusted Petra could dream of a future where she would also come to the same conclusion and perhaps that eager little Dorothea could overcome the gloomy, pessimistic side of her own volition. When it was all over, in the future she  _ should _ look forward to, Brigid would await them and the future Queen would keep her promise: show her the beauty of her homeland.

“My reason, it's a sad reason I can’t deny it. If you couldn’t hit a moving target where I grew up, you didn't get to eat,” she confessed, pulling Petra’s hand into an iron grip. Her signal worked, Petra followed her quick steps and immediately squeezed her hand right back, almost to say  _ ‘I won’t let go, I never will be such a fool _ .’

“I was lucky that I happened to get good at it, and now that I don’t need to use it for food, it’s a skill that I got stuck with.” She shrugged trying to appear unfazed.

Dorothea had started to play around with knives again five years ago when jumping from one suitor to another had tired her out. The satisfaction of hitting a target had remained just as ardent as the leaps of joy catching her next meal had made her experience. After a while it had almost become addicting in an environment where there was a whisper about her manipulative ways at every corner she turned. 

“I picked it back up to de-stress and here we are.” she concluded.

“I understand! It is the same as the bow!” Petra chimed leaning in to nudge her shoulder. “When hitting the centre of the target, there is such happiness, confidence and pride! And the fear of missing, making mistakes, it is forgotten!”

Dorothea grinned, pushing back with equal force at the shoulder pressing against her. “Yes, that’s it!”

Their frolicking nearly knocked them clean off their feet. Petra didn’t relent, growling playfully as Dorothea huffed with a grin on her face. They skipped a few steps managing to retain balance with luck thankfully did not run out and came to a stop by a tree which Petra leveraged her free arm against. Their laughter was so contagious some passing soldiers couldn’t help but snicker at their antics peeking at the pair of lovebirds as they walked by.

Caught between slight shame and enjoying the moment of sticking warm skin together - playing like a pair of clumsy schoolgirls - they turned their heads to one another so abruptly their noses nearly bumped. Dorothea lifted her hand to Petra’s eyes noting the dark circles immediately. How long had they been there? How self absorbed could she be?

“Petra, love…Have you not been sleeping?!” she asked worriedly. Her head tilting from one side to another as she tried to get a closer look.

A look of exasperation seemed to pass across Petra’s face. She pulled her from her neck into an embrace, righting their stance with ease, breathing in Dorothea’s scent deeply and grumbling into the skin of her neck. “Dorothea, you are sometimes very silly, are you not?”

Dorothea frowned, placing her hands on Petra’s hips. She reluctantly moved her arms in order to return the hug confusion etched across her features.

A flutter overhead garnered their attention above them. A flock of birds soared high above until they seemed to reach the sky. Wild and free. The pair of them parted with a jump, their hands grabbing onto the fabric of their garments, a small gesture in case their beloved would dissolve in the smoke and fire of war.

“Dorothea?”

“Hmm?”

“Eagles are always showing their love passionately, they fly freely as if they are dancing.” Petra looked upwards as if in a daze and said with a look of spaciness, “In Brigid, we have our own traditional dance and in Fodlan there is your ballroom dance. Eagles also choose their partner in flight, spinning in the sky, happy, strong and regal. There is synchrony in the way they hunt, they live with their most beloved and are being loyal till the end!”

“Petra…?”

Petra bumped their foreheads together. The skin on her cheeks was peppered with the colour of a blush. She coughed, slightly embarrassed at the romanticism in her words. “Can we not soar in pairs like the eagles?”

Dorothea seemed to be stupefied into the longest silence that made a trickle of sweat bead Petra’s forehead. When she could no longer take it Petra reached out for her face again and squished it in her palms. She laughed at her work of art and tried to elaborate, “I am most certain in thinking we can.”

“Of course, we can Petra!” she responded with a snort and a short chortle, leaned into her touch as disbelief gave way to mirth.

“I want to be Dorothea’s one and only. The eagle that’s allowed that most important dance. You are the woman I must take flight with. I am hoping we will make it together.” She continued with a happy sigh, “That is why I am wanting to be Dorothea’s confidante, you have looked out for me and my wellbeing and I am to do the same for you.”

“Oh...Oh!” Dorothea nuzzled their foreheads and fought back tears. It wasn’t the time to be touched, she had a bad habit of sniffling and being unable to formulate proper replies. “I..I see, I’ve been a little distant lately haven’t I?”

“A little bit.” Petra pouted, puffing a cheek out indignantly. The chiding she received was in good spirits. “I had been worried and instead Dorothea goes ahead in her lonesome and flusters, worrying for everybody but herself.”

“I like fretting about you, dear, and our friends,” Dorothea said shamelessly stuck her tongue out in an expression that suggested sheepishness.

Petra shook her head, she hugged her tight. “I am the same, I just wish you’d share this with me. I can help. I want to.”

Dorothea closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Petra’s arms moving from her upper back to squeeze her from the waist. She hadn’t even noticed when her own arms locked around Petra’s neck in the need to bring them as close as possible. 

“Thank you, love,” she whispered, only moving away to cup Petra’s face and press their lips together. 

Petra had her yelp when she caught her from the hips and lifted her up playfully. Twirling her round and having her fall back into her strong, dependable arms. 

“What’s gotten into you!” she squealed, as she was let back down on her feet.

“I am just very, very happy, Dorothea’s feelings are the same as mine,” she replied with apparently no effort visible even if Dorothea knew she must not be so light especially with how sleep deprived Petra seemed.

Her mind wandered to the thought of how long Petra must have been feeling the distance. How Dorothea’s mood had an effect on another person had never crossed her mind. She’d always felt that perhaps love was unattainable.

_ ‘This woman genuinely loves me, as I am, with her whole heart,’ _ she thought, with the wonder of a child witnessing their first calm after the storm and rainbow popping out to greet her. It was almost shocking to realise such a thing that should have been a given between a pair of lovers in a steady relationship.

“I think we should treat ourselves to a spot of tea after we get those supplies,” Dorothea hummed, her arms moving still dangling lazily around Petra’s neck. “We can talk, about...everything, anything, the future, the past. Whatever, really. Just talk. Yes?”

Petra smiled sincerely, relief evident in the beautiful twinkle her eyes shone with. Her voice nearly broke as she spoke, Dorothea’s heart gave a lurch as they clung to one another and Petra sniffed. “I would love that, my dear. I would love it ever so much.”


End file.
